Pirate Crew (Peter Pan)
The Pirate Crew are the minor antagonists Captain Hook's pirate henchmen in the 1953 film Peter Pan. Appearances ''Peter Pan'' The pirates are first seen in the movie on their ship in Neverland, singing the song "A Pirate's Life For Me". Although they served under Captain Hook, it is implied that they hate him, because they spent their time in the aforementioned song throwing swords at a crude picture labeled "Captain" that was drawn on the cabin door. When Smee, the first mate, comes out of the cabin, he wishes them a good morning, but they grab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they bully Smee into trying to convince Hook to leave Neverland. Later on, when Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael return to Neverland, one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the cannons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children, knowing that the sooner Peter dies, the sooner they all get to leave Neverland. Luckily, Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on, after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan, he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend, Tinker Bell, and tricks her into telling him where Peter's hideout is, which is Hangman's Tree, and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the pirates with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb wrapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee, and the pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree, they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers. Here, the crew members, among them Smee, are shown to be visibly sad, implying that they lost their mothers at an early age and it was this that drove them to become pirates. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London, they are captured by the pirates, who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. On the ship, they sing about joining the pirate crew or walking the plank, then Wendy told Captain Hook that they never join them. The Crew took Wendy to the plank and the boys tied up and Wendy walk to the end of the plank and fell down to the sea. Hook listen to hear the splash, but no sound came, the pirates look down the sea that didn't splash. Unbeknownst to the pirates, Peter saved Wendy just in time before getting splashed. Hook still mad at his men who were fearfully believed that the ship was bewitched, then Hook throws one of his men to the sea. Hook heard Peter is still alive, then Peter and Hook starts the sword fight. Peter released John, Micheal, and the Lost Boys to join the battle. Hook order his henchmen to get the boys. John told the Lost Boys to hold their fire the crew with their weapons, but the Pirates are ready to climb to the pirate net to battle the boys. Tinker Bell got Peter to tell him the boys are in trouble. Peter flies to the net using his dagger to cut the rope and the Crew fell down to the row boat where Mr. Smee in it and headed to the sea. Smee and the Pirates crew were rowing the boat away from Never Land till Captain Hook was swimming away by his nemesis, the a Crocodile. Return'' to Never Land'' In Return to Never Land, the pirates still listen to Captain Hook and actually come with him to London to kidnap Wendy, However, they accidentally kidnap Jane (perhaps because they were not aware of the change of time, since time has virtually stopped in Neverland). They follow Hook's orders to the letter, as they join him in searching for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They also join him in the reacquisition of his treasure chest and the fight against Jane and the Lost Boys. Near the end of the movie, they (along with Hook and Mr. Smee) are chased away by the Octopus (who imagines them all to be different kinds of fish). ''House of Mouse'' The Pirate crew appears in a cameo with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. They singing It's Our House Now with the Disney villains in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' ''Once Upon a Time'' The Pirate Crew appear in the second season on the show, in flashbacks concerning Hook. Exactly when he meets Milah, Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife, loses his hand by facing the crocodile and when he meets Baelfire at Neverland. Video Games Kingdom Hearts series In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Smee is on the boat in Ventus' story of the game and he calls out to the crew to fire cannon balls at Ventus and Peter. The part of Hook's crew in Kingdom Hearts is played by numerous Heartless instead of the original characters, presumably having been disposed of once Hook joined Maleficent's alliance. ''Epic Mickey'' Their Wasteland counterparts once lived in Tortooga until Hook was forcibly converted into a Beetleworx at Skull Island and many of them were captured and converted as well. Smee and a few others, including Damien Salt and Scurvy Pat, escaped to Venture Land and have been trying to settle in there. Kincent Disneyland Adventures The pirates are seen during the Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. They are first seen holding Cubby hostage in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of Peter Pan. When Pan and the player arrive, however, Hook orders the crew to attack. They do so by blasting canons at both Peter and the player. By reflecting the cannonballs, the player if able to defeat the crew and go after Hook. Trivia *Starkey the crew member Hook threw overboard was his first mate in the original novel. *the Carpenter from Alice in Wonderland makes a pirate cameo. during all hands on deck. Gallery es:Los Piratas de Garfio Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan villains Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Men Category:Males Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased